Hero’s Passion
by Mr. Overcharge
Summary: First chapter summary of “All Girls For Deku” orginally by AzureGigacyber. This invloves Izuku Midoriya and Nana Shimura.


Original Author: AzureGigacyber

Edited extensively by Mr. Overcharge

Anime: My Hero Academia

Pairing: Izuku Midoriya X Nana Shimura

Rated M for sexual content and strong language

Strong Disclaimer: Let me make it perfectly clear: AzureGigacyber, nor I for that matter, own My Hero Academia. It is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Shōnen Jump or something like that. (Chronologically, this covers the first chapter of "All Girls For Deku" located on archiveofourown .org which you should totally check out for the source and more)

In a world where Toshinori Yagi, AKA All Might, was the bearer of One For All before Nana Shimura a still living and spiteful 'All For One' dwells in hiding place plotting his revenge against Hero Society as a whole. The last battle between himself and the previous Symbol of Peace left him horribly scarred, broken, and deprived of many of his stolen quirks. To get back at her, and heroes in general, for destroying his body and ruining his empire AfO seeks out a progeny to mold into his successor. It was the current more modern year with up and coming heroes like Mount Lady and Kamui Woods taking the spotlight of heroism. Nana remains at the top as the current Symbol of Peace known as 'Gal-Might' inspiring many newer heroes with smiles, charisma, and unmatched ferocity.

Among the pro heroes, as well as many promising new students heading to UA, many of them were female and the villainous mastermind has crafted a way of turning that strength against them. By bestowing a very dangerous and very specific quirk they would be kneeling at his new successor's knees, but first he had to seek him out.

With one good visible eye showing through the marred portion of his unrecognizable face he saw him; the boy on the news.

Izuku Midoriya, a rare Quirkless child who had been beaten down so much in spirit by the reality around him, wonders if he could even be a hero. Inside of him there holds plenty of passive resentment towards 'lucky' ones that get blessed with powerful Quirks like his schoolyard bully. Though he wouldn't say it Izuku had a sorrowful amount of envy for the many that have powers unlike him. This was 'seen' by the former Symbol of Evil; All For One. As of now he was currently in hiding watching many news events from the screens in front of him. Izuku's face crosses the most recent report of a Sludge villain attack where he was a hostage victim, next to him was the current Symbol of Peace and holder of One For All, Nana Shimura.

'This boy may be the key in bringing Hero Society under his thrall. I can see it.'

His smile was wide and toothy when he remembered having special quirk he stole from a rather undeserving lecher. It was a very special one that had practically no use to him because of his dying condition, but it was essential in implementing his plans. Namely his Last Will.

'Hmm, the current bearer of One For All; Nana Shimura, is still a robust woman in her prime I see. She, like many of the female pro-heroes are susceptible to this Quirk. Who's to say young and promising student heroes are off limits? There are so many potentials coming out of the woodwork these days, this quirk will take their strength and use it against them. Let's see, among the current generation of pros there is Mount Lady, Miruko, Bubble Girl, Ms. Joke, Midnight, Dragon Lady, and any promising young girls of the UA academy and beyond. All of them are ripe for the picking, all that is needed is a successor. My time runs short, All-Might certainly doomed me to a miserable and slow death after our final fight against each other.' AfO thought to himself while wondering who he could give it to that would then work as his promising successor.

Flipping through another reported rescuing by Nana Shimura, AfO saw it; he saw a young boy by the age of fifteen wearing fluffy green hair and looking frazzled by the robust woman saving him. He wanted to chuckle after seeing his face and knew the boy to be a pervert for the woman's large breasts.

'Ah, to be young again. Hello, what's this?' He thought with a rise in interest. He read more of the article and saw that the boy was mentioned to be Quirkless. Nana said she found him getting bullied by other kids for not having said gift, this was right around the time that sludge villain attacked him.

Something inside AfO clicked when he saw the boy. Despite the whimpering look of self-pity and sadness he saw a sort of envious look he had when other heroes gathered around them. He saw that the boy certainly looked up to Nana Shimura as well, aside from his blushing when she pulled him close to her side the boy had an unseen grimace at being touted as a victim from the attack. It was obvious, so much so, that he wanted to be like the heroes he admired. He had seen that pitiful face many times back during the glory days of his empire.

Before All Might and the era of peace as they called it,it was the face of a person who had no power in a world full of Quirk users and hated himself for it. Many days back during his glorious rise to power AfO had given to so many the tools to fight back against more rowdy villains that were undeserving of their gifts.

It was chaos all around and it was up to him to establish order by creating an empire and controlling all of his gangs and bringing common citizens under his protection. He was creating a haven for them all to frolick without rules or principles, all they needed to do was pledge undying loyalty to him. Was that really so much to ask?

And then he came; All Might. Their first battle was so intense it even decimated an entire city block in the process, but their long fight over the years had come to a climactic 'end' some time back. AfO reached up to his face caressing his fingers along the marred flesh that was once a normal handsome looking man.

All Might was ruthless in punishing him and all of his followers for being 'Evil' alright, it was fortunate that he had stolen a regeneration Quirk when he did otherwise he'd leave the land of the living. However, it wasn't enough to heal the tissue damaged beyond repair nor could it bring back all the Quirks he had stolen from him when he supposedly died.

On top of all of that AfO was on a time limit, the damage was so extensive it had compromised everything inside his body that had been keeping him alive all these years. His time was coming to an end very soon now and he had been looking for a protege to take up his mantle.

'All Might has passed down the mantle of OfA to that Nana Shimura, a popular enthusiastic woman in her prime becoming as famous and inspiring as All-Might himself did back then. Like a natural born superhero.' He thought to himself when watching the videos of the young boy looking on enviously at Nana while avoiding the cameras zooming in on him.

'Hmmm, I need a protege. It might be time to pay a visit to this Midoriya child, I can sense great promise within him.'

With that AfO got up and walked over to put on a disguise in the form of a breathing mask before going out of his secluded base. Though it couldn't be seen he had a wide smile on the unmarred portion of his face, he knew what kind of Quirk to give a potentially libido-charged lad aching for a woman's touch as well as the power to be a hero. With his idea in mind he could have both and become a legend the villainous mastermind could be proud of.

He'll make him one yet, a hero to end all others and succeed him in taking control over society in his place.

Walking his way home after 'Gal-Might', which was Nana Shimura's hero name, escorted him safely to his neighborhood Deku walked without a thought in his head. He had long since abandoned his dream of becoming a hero like the legendary All Might and the inspiring Gal-Might due to him being Quirkless. Once the doctor told him to give up his dream so many years ago he initially didn't want to and just went moving forward with some faint hope he would awaken his Quirk late.

But no such luck, he was looked down on by others after hearing about his status and goal much of his life. He even tried helping out his former friend Bakugo when he fell into the river during grade school. Since then he's known nothing but disdain from him and always bullies Izuku if he so much as spouts his hero goal.

When he first gave up on his dream he was teary-eyed and wanted nothing more than to fade away, but he kept it hidden and bottled up inside. He hid those feeling from his mother, which thankfully convinced her he had moved on and didn't despair over it. Izuku worried she'd stress eat if he did and would somehow blame herself for her genetics if he showed her how broken he was about it. To this day she was still in top shape and physically active. She was attractive and youthful, rivaling Bakugo's mother Mitsuki. Inko often encouraged him to work out with her whenever he isn't studying. Izuku admired her spirit and loved her enthusiasm. His father may as well have not even existed or could just be a stranger for all he knew, he didn't care. His only goal in life was to become a hero, but it seemed it wasn't in the cards for ol 'Deku'.

"I guess I could always become a police officer or something." He mumbled to himself keeping his head hanging low until he saw a shadowy figure straight ahead of him. Izuku squinted his eyes and couldn't make out who it was, he just assumed it was a random passerby until he spoke.

"It's not fair, is it lad? For so many to have such wondrous powers and for society to cast the unlucky few like yourself down the well of Darwinism. It seems your luck is rather awful, at least…. until now." The man spoke in a dark calm voice that sent shivers up Izuku's spine.

"Uh... w-who are you? If you'll excuse me, I-I need to be heading home…!" Izuku let out clearly panicked and attempted to take a detour to avoid him until he spoke again.

"You can't match heroes in society without a quirk, my boy. It's quite an unfair game they play with plenty like yourself being at the bottom of the barrel. I suppose I'm prattling, but my point is this… wouldn't it be nice to have a powerful Quirk of your own? They aren't strictly limited to something you're born with, some can be given and I have the power to do that."

Izuku stopped in his tracks when hearing that, suddenly his desires to have a Quirk welled up stronger than ever when the words hit his ears. A strong impulse to talk to this scary stranger compelled him to stay frozen in mid-walk and turn his attention to him eager to listen.

"Q-Quirks can be given….?" He asked innocently feeling that all he knew before was a lie. The shadowy man nodded, his features still obscured by the sunset shining behind his back.

"They can, and I want to give you one, Izuku." The moment he said this Izuku felt two kinds of chills up his spine, one being that this dark stranger somehow knew his name and the other being the possibility of finally obtaining a superpower. Ambition and insecurity override his sense of precaution at this moment, but Izuku was still weary of this for it sounded too good to be true.

"W-why would you want to give me a Quirk…? It certainly sounds very appealing, but I-I don't think I can't trust you, mister…."

The shrouded head nodded in understanding.

"You don't have to, son, just trust in my ability to bestow it upon you. When I look at you, I see a boy who's been denied so much so heartlessly, but I also see potential to lead and gather people together and have them pledging undying fealty to you. Namely those of the female variety, I know that you're a young boy and quite interested in women if your expressions around Gal-Might is anything to go by." He accused amusedly making Izuku blush.

"W-well, that was-!" Izuku stammered out and suddenly felt frozen in his place when the dark-clad man pointed at him. He couldn't move a muscle and suddenly feared for his life believing he may have signed his death warrant by talking to an obviously shady stranger. 'My body! I can't move an inch!'

The man stepped forward to him casually and was within a foot's length of the young middle schooler boy. Deku felt petrified in soul as he was in body as he raised a hand above his head.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for this idle chit-chat, I can sense Gal-Might is nearby and may have caught wind of my presence here. Now, I will bestow upon you my gift; a very special Quirk in which you could amass great power and gather a following of very special 'consorts'."

He chuckled darkly and Izuku felt a strange buzzing in his head as his body felt a 'change'. Somewhere down below his pants there came to be a growth of some kind to his member and suddenly Izuku felt some dark impulses well up inside of him along with an abundance of newfound energy and clarity he couldn't explain.

"I originally stole this quirk as payment from an infamous leech who garnered a reputation of stealing other people's women. When he got too ambitious and stupid, it came back to haunt him and thus he was chased with looming death by a crowd of angry people. I trust you'll use it wisely. He came to me for sanctuary and a means of escape, thus I deprived him of his dark gift in return for a Quirk that'll allow him to hide away from it all like a hermit. It isn't mind control in any sense, more like indoctrination of a sort, or rather 'Inspiration'. With this you could inspire others to follow you, devote themselves to you one hundred percent and beyond and give you everything you could ever desire. Even their bodies, but with it comes rather dark impulses, so do try to control yourself, understand?"

He removed his hand away from Izuku's head and began walking away from him. He released the paralysis the boy felt over his body and found his limbs moving again. Izuku let out a ragged gasp and stood doubled over holding his hands against his knees feeling the aftershock of the terror he just felt. The terror of death, but then he looked up at the masked stranger and felt a strange sort of kinship between himself and the guy.

"What.. huff... what did you do to me? I feel so… different." Izuku said looking at his hands and wondering what changed. "I feel… powerful for some reason."

The man simply smirked behind his dark mask, not that Izuku could see it, until he heard a woman's shout in the distance.

"All For One! Leave that kid alone!"

Izuku was then startled and turned around to see Gal-Might herself boosting onto the scene and tackling the strange man into a nearby wall of cement. The same created an intense impact that shook the area a little, making Izuku stare in wonder at her as she held against the wall with an arm pushing into his neck.

'She's not wearing her trademark smile, she always wears it when she's saving people. Is he her arch nemesis?' Izuku thought still feeling floored by whatever new 'thing' inside his body the man put in. When he looked at Gal-Might he felt a sense of dark longing and perverse hungrier build up inside of him. The feeling he'd get when staring at a raunchy Midnight figure was there times a hundred. Normally he'd never eyeball women that way, but for some reason or another his green eyes roamed all over Gal-Might's voluptuous form through her clothing while her cape billowed slightly.

"Ha ha, looks like you have finally caught me, Nana Shimura. I suppose a hero always catches the villain right around the end, right? You even found me before I committed the evil act, my applause goes out to the great and popular Gal-Might." He chuckled darkly and made no effort to move from her grasp. Part of it was because of how much overwhelming strength she was using and another part was because AfO simply did not care. His work was done here as far as he was concerned.

"What are you after? Why come out of hiding after all these years and what were you doing to that boy? Were you trying to kidnap him or worse turn him into a Nomu?" She asked with gritted teeth and a fierce glare that shook Izuku to his core. The man simply chuckled again and was pulled out of the imprint and forced into the ground.

"You would not believe if I simply told you I was actually just talking to him, Shimura. My time in life is growing shorter by the second and I simply came out into the light to witness the promising newer generation flourish." He added making her flinch in realization and took a look at his decrepit body growing weaker every minute.

"Wait, you're… dying?" She asked astounded and he simply nodded without care.

"Your predecessor, All-Might, was very thorough in putting an end to me finally after our last battle. I could onIy live these years on borrowed time and it seems I've reached the end of my lifespan. Do not worry, I have no more strength in me left to fight you anymore. You 'heroes' can enjoy an era of peace without worrying about me.." AfO chuckled softly with Nana still glaring suspiciously at him before whipping out her phone and dialing in the police to come take him.

'Predecessor? All-Might? Just… what is he going on about? And what… has happened to my body? I feel different.' Izuku wondered as he stared at his hands again and noticed his pants felt tighter as a large bulge seemed to be visible through the crotch region. He blushed and yelped quickly covering it up as Nana held him there until the police arrived. Afterward they came out in groups with Quirk nullification gear and carefully hauled the dark man away into a carrier, but before he did he tossed his head back and looked straight at Izuku with a proud smile.

The boy never felt so afraid and confused, but once he was out of sight being taken away to prison he noticed he was left alone with Gal-Might standing a few feet away with her hands on her hips as was her signature posture.

'He was obviously full of it when I cornered him, what could have him in such a delighted mood while he's on death's doorstep? I don't understand any of it, he must've done something before he gave himself up. Can't figure that lunatic out worth a damn.' She thought before letting out a sigh and turning to face Izuku with her trademark shining smile. "Really scary time there, eh? Hope that bad man didn't hurt or do anything to you before I got here."

Izuku couldn't' help but shake his head with a smile and gushed at her like the fanboy he was before whipping out his notebook with pen ready.

"N-no! He didn't hurt me or anything like that, but p-please can I have your autograph? You and All-Might were my inspirations since I was a child!" Izuku gushed out making her laugh merrily in spirit while her chest bounced along with her heaving shoulders. He blushed out blood when keeping his eyes on those firm large melons.

"Ha ha! Of course, little fella! Always happy to be asked by a fan!" Nana responded with an infectious yet sweet smile as she walked over to Izuku and grabbed a pen from his offered hand.

The second he took it Nana winced when a strange sensation flowed through her body. She blinked then felt her fingers tremble around the pen as the strange intensified through her body overtaking her mind and putting her into a trance-like state. Izuku looked at her awkwardly in worry and felt his crotch stiffen up in response to the Quirk activation he didn't know he had done. Nana drifted back from her place staring at Izuku strange and feeling a special feeling well up inside her chest. She became short of breath and started panting hotly like she just ran across the Country and felt her entire being want to be around Izuku twenty-four seven and serve him in every way possible.

'W-what is this?! Did something happen to me...? Why... can't I get this boy out of my mind? I see him and suddenly everything inside of me wants to get on my knees and worship him! Something's happened and I think it might be something like mind control!' Nana's mind raced as he felt hot and bothered the longer she stood there. Her mind went back to AfO and suddenly it all made sense while he was in a good mood despite being taken away.

'He.. that man did something, I know it! But what... did he put into this boy?' She questioned until Izuku spoke up innocently making her stir with need even more.

"H-hey, are you okay? You just froze up right there. If you want I can ask for an autograph some other time?" Izuku questioned further activating the Quirk without realizing it. Suddenly Nana felt her body shake with desire, with longing, with a grand need to serve the boy as her new 'Master', but above all she wanted to taste him sexually.

Her tongue found its way around her lips as her eyes leered seductively at him as her posture relaxed. As of now she was no longer in inner turmoil, instead, she was completely fine as the Quirk's effect of 'Absolute Devotion' ran its course fully claiming Nana Shimura.

"N-no, it's fine, kiddo. Say, how about I walk you to your house? You don't live far from here, right? I'd feel much better knowing that you're safe and sound, there I'll give you that autograph you wanted." Nana suggested making Izuku smile giddily before putting his notebook away. 'Give you that and then some, sweet boy.~'

"Sure! Follow me then, it's right around this corner." Izuku pumped excitedly leading her with him to his house unaware of the dark urges growing stronger with each passing second inside of him. Little did he know he had already ensnared one person to his dark new claim, and it was the Symbol of Peace herself as was AfO's plan.

Arriving at his home and opening the door using his house key Izuku was about to wave goodbye to Nana, only to be surprised by her statement that she wanted to come in with him. Not being one to question his fortune he went along with it and took off his shoes.

"I'm home!" He announced as he went inside with her following behind him. Nana took off her boots as well and continued watching Izuku's back while the ever-growing fascination with him remained in her heart.

"Mom? Are you here?" He announced again receiving no response and shrugged. "I guess she's out shopping for groceries."

He then turned back to Nana with a chipper smile. "Mind if I show you my room?" He asked excitedly not knowing she was feeling extremely frisky upon hearing that.

'Uuahhh, yes! This is it.~' Nana thought to herself barely containing her lust for her new object of affection. "Certainly, I assume there's lots of All-Might paraphernalia in there? Hmm?"

Izuku blushed and stammered nodding as he led her down the hallway to his bedroom door. Nana smirked when she saw the All-Might themed door posting with Izuku's name on it. He opened it up revealing a plethora of All-Might themed merchandise that she found simply adorable.

'Heh, this kid sure is a fanboy alright, but… now he's mine.' She thought darkly as Izuku went into the room ahead of her leaving her to close the door behind and lock themselves in giving them a sense of privacy.

"I know it's kinda geeky, but I really wanted to show it to you for some reason." Izuku admitted blushing heavily while scratching his cheek. Izuku then turned around to pick up a notebook reserved for Hero signatures, when doing this Nana zipped down the front of her costume and undid her cape from her shoulders with a tongue sliding across her lips. "I know you have lots of heroing to do, so after sign-gkk!"

Izuku stammered and cut off mid-sentence once he saw that Nana was undressing in front of him. His face became redder than a tomato and his eyes found themselves glued to her chest once her robust E cup breasts bounced freely exposed.

"W-what are you doing?!" He stammered out feeling his crotch tighten up sharply within his pants. Nana ignored him and continued taking off her all her clothing in front of the boy revealing that she wore no undergarments like panties or bras, she went full commando whenever in her hero outfit and loved the effect it had on Izuku once she was completely naked in front of him. 'She's so fit! And beautiful!' He thought silently.

Nana Shimura indeed had a very healthy and fit body, her shoulders and arms showed more well-defined muscle than one would expect from an actual pro wrestler. She was muscular, but not overly so. She still had a very feminine figure with a slim waist and wide baby-bearing hips at her disposal. Her breasts were easily a large E cup, firm and fit like the rest of her body. No sag whatsoever.

Her face, while youthful looking and full of spirit, was beautiful and alluring. She undid the tie in her hair allowing all of it to fall free around her around her neck with a few bangs draping over a side of her face sexily. Her mound was lightly tufted in dark pubic hair, her legs were long and perfectly in curvy elegant shape like the rest of her, and her butt was as supple and fit as possible. She was perfect.

"Getting more comfortable, after all, I want to serve you a lot more faithfully with everything I have, which includes my body." She answered in a sexual purr before approaching him and forcing him back onto the bed. Izuku felt his member throb more strongly inside his pants as she crawled up to him hovering her naked body over his clothed-form.

She purred with a husky breath and cupped Izuku's face into her right hand enabling him to stare into her blue eyes hypnotically before leaning down to press her lips onto his face. The moment she did alarm bells rang off inside Izuku's mind and he felt like he would die from a heart attack. He was actually kissing Gal-Might! He, of all people, was getting seduced by a world-famous hero.

'This is amazing! I can't believe this is happening to me!' His inner fanboy gushed until his mind became more entrenched in growing lust the longer the kiss went on. Slowly lowering his eyes to a close he relaxed and melted into the lip-lock feeling Nana's adult mouth suckle on his face hungrily. Her lips sucked and squeezed his young lips with unbridled passion and longing, she cupped his face into both of her hands now while pressing her naked body further onto his smaller frame.

Nana purred in sharp arousal once she felt his erection rise up through his pants creating a painful tent of clothing restraining it from getting out.

"Mmhhhh.~" She purred openly as their tongues soon danced together in heater passion, she wetly pried open Izuku's mouth tasting him using her tongue and ran it down his throat determined to drink all of him in. Her right hand left his face and trailed down his body feeling it up as she went. Her fingers found the zipper of his pants and without hesitation, she pulled it down revealing the surprise of a throbbing length matching literally twelve and a half inches in measurement.

"Haahh!~ Amazing! Oh how I can't wait for this, Midoriya!" Nana crooned out feeling greatly aroused and thirsty for the boy's seed. In more ways than one. Izuku looked down in surprise and shock as he got a glimpse of his long thick erection standing at full glory.

'What the-! That's never been that size before! What is going on!?' Izuku freaked out until he felt the firm smooth fingers of Nana's right-hand grip around the shaft of his cock. The soft feeling of her fingers made him flinch and toss his head back onto the pillow in reaction. "S-so soft!"

Nana smirked and leaned up to quickly place a sweet kiss on his lips before leaving his face and lowering herself down to his waist.

"Then you're gonna love this, master.~" She purred seductively making Izuku pop an eyebrow in confusion as to why he was called 'Master', but then the warm wet confines of her mouth surrounded his length pulling half of his mighty dick into her throat.

"Haaahhh!~" Izuku groaned out feeling the sensation of her wet warm mouth wrap around his length snugly with lips squeezing tightly around the surface. Nana's eyes peered up at him from below and slowly she started working her head up and down the portion of cock sheathed inside of her mouth.

"Mmmmmhhh! Hhhmmmm." She hummed and purred sexually as her head bobbed steadily in up and down pace. Her hands came around the bottom hilt of his member gripping it tightly while she worked herself on his beefy cock. Nana mewled inwardly in sensation with closed her eyes relishing the taste of his young teenage dick pushing into her esophagus.

Izuku yelped out loudly again in pleasure, he felt the wet slimy sensation of her mouth swallowing in more of his length as Nana began bobbing her head more rampantly shaking the bed in the process. She hummed out in taste again and pursed her wet lips tightly along his length running her tongue around the amount of penis inside her throat furthering Izuku's sense of pleasure. He had never thought he'd do this in reality and found his hands wrapping around her head as she humped her face into his hips.

"Mmh! Mh! Mmh! Mh! Mh! Mmhhhhh!" Nana hummed warmly as she pumped her mouth entirely onto the young teen's dick, she slobbered all over it, ran her tongue all around the shaft and underside, even played with his surprisingly bloated balls as she sucked him off for several more minutes.

Izuku felt his orgasm approach and wound up gripping the back of her head pushing her face further into his crotch causing all of his length to reach the back of Nana's throat before bursting! He let out a loud moan of pleasure and felt his balls begin to throb loudly before churning out a thick gooey payload of cum to erupt into her throat!

"Haaagghh! Here it comes! Something's c-coming out!" He yelled out with face flustered in bliss.

Nana simply sealed her lips tightly around the base of his shaft keeping all of his dick completely inside her mouth as he erupted. Thick ropes of heavily potent semen came out of his member and splashed down Nana's throat in abundance. The moment she tasted it her eyes watered in a dream-like state of euphoria relishing the taste of Izuku's cum as she chugged everything down.

To her surprise Izuku came hard and near constantly, thick ropes just came pumping out into her esophagus making her take everything like it were a protein shake.

'Oooohh! So good! I can't live without this stuff! I must have it everyday!' Nana thought to herself with an orgasmic state of mind at this moment. More and more sperm ejaculated down her throat giving her a full stomach of Midoriya's nutsack contents.

Izuku came for about another minute when he finally stopped, Nana slowly pulled from his waist draping her wet sticky lips slowly off of his penis and became surprised by the fact he was still hard. Izuku had not lost an inch in rigidity and seeing his lubricated erection sticking up prompted the legendary woman to rise to her feet and hunch over him.

"G-Gal-Might?" Izuku asked feeling his heart racing after that monumental moment of ejaculating inside of the hero's mouth. He looked up and saw her wearing a purely lustful expression on her face as she stood crouching over his erection readily. Reaching down she gently gripped his long turgid phallus and lined it up with her quivering pair of moist pussy lips before slumping herself down on it taking him all in.

"Ggaahhhh!" He let out as the slippery tight sensation of her pussy engulfed the entirety of his meat in one fell swoop. Izuku had no idea about this kind of pleasure up until now, but felt an unwavering tightness of pure moist muscle clenching around his length as it buried itself all the way into her body.

Nana placed her hands upon his chest steadying herself and resting her knees around his sides giving her a steady position in which to fuck herself on the young boy.

'This feels so amazing! Aaaah, I can't believe I'm having sex with Gal-Might!' Izuku thought feeling exhilarated and allowing the dark power of 'Absolute Devotion' influence his mind some more after getting the touch of pleasure from this prime specimen of a woman.

"That's it, Izuku Midoriya.~ This is for you, all for you! I will devote my entire body and resources to you so long as you love me like this plenty!" Nana purred out with a purely ecstatic smile on her face as she grabbed each of his hands and pulled them up to her boobs allowing Izuku to play with them.

He took to the invitation instantly and started grabbing onto them fondly, his fingers squeezed and kneaded her bountiful melons making her stir and moan as she started bouncing herself up and down his length. Her buttocks slapped hard against his thighs as her body started hammering itself down upon his waist determined to get his meat all the way inside of her body. Nana shook with ecstasy as she felt her walls stretch and tighten around Izuku's length, it reached far and deep pushing against her cervix and threatening to press into her womb.

"Haaahh!~ Ahhh!~ Oohh, Izuku Darling! Fuck me! Nngghh!~" Nana moaned out delirious with bliss as she started rolling her waist along Izuku's pelvis more fluidly taking him in deeply and stroking his entire length with her cunt. Her vaginal muscles squeeze and tugged on the boy's length making him feel the tightness overwhelm his senses as Nana bounced frenziedly on top of him. A chorus of skin-smacking noises soon filled the room along with her loud moaning.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Inko Midoriya had just gotten home and put her multiple bags of groceries down onto the table. She noticed her son's shoes as well as a pair of boots completely unfamiliar to her.

'Hmm, I wonder who he brought with him? Maybe I should go check on my darling Izuku to see if he's alright?' Inko questioned as she walked down the hallway in the direction of her son's bedroom. She was about to grip the doorknob and open it when she heard him moan out loudly in pleasure from the other side.

"Hhaaaa ahhhh! Oohhh wow! Gal-Might!" He groaned out from behind the door making Inko's face redden until it matched the tomatoes she purchased earlier. Her lips tightened and her eyes became spirals, she quivered in her place when the reality hit her that Izuku might have been masturbated for the first time ever.

'I-I should give him some privacy… no wait! I must see if he's really with a girl first. As a mother I have to know for certain!' Inko thought to herself quickly taking out her master key and quietly unlocking Izuku's door.

Quietly opening it a little and peeking through the view space she saw a most shocking sight Inko has ever seen; a full grown woman bouncing herself up and down on her teenage son's cock. She covered up her mouth and felt her blush intensify as the sight of this beautiful stranger bouncing feverishly on Izuku's dick hypnotized her into staring.

"Oohhh! Aaahh! Ohh yess! Fuck me, Izu-kun darling! Ooaahhh!~" Nana hollered out as bit her lower lips in euphoria as Izuku continued to grab her breasts into his hands fondling them passionately. His fingers squeezed and groped those glorious mounds while Nana continued frantically bouncing herself along his waist.

She was being insanely sensitive to pleasure at this moment and found herself coming closer and closer to achieving climax. Izuku's length had breached her deeply, even going as far as touching her very womb itself. She felt crazed with lust and wondered if she should let him cum inside her on a risky day.

The thought titillated Nana greatly and to that end she had only one answer; YES. Feeling the perverse thrill of satisfying her lover she also cherish the thought of bearing his child and going into retirement to raise it. Though another part of her weighed the importance of having a successor for One For All, looking down at Izuku's impassioned face sitting up to suck on her tits Nana felt she had found it.

She pursed her lips together and tossed her head back moaning loudly once his lips suckled one of her tits. Her nipple rolled between his lips as his tongue lathered it, his right hand came up to fondle the other one leading to Nana wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him into a deep tongue-probing kiss.

Izuku felt the dark impulses he was feeling allow him to give into this taboo moment of sexual bliss. He kissed Nana back just as hard and wrapped his arms around her nicely muscled backside. She pulled him closer and swirled her tongue around inside his throat with unbridled passion for a few minutes before rolling over.

With a tumble and shift to their position, she was on bottom and Izuku was on top pumping into her body steadily. Wet skin-smacking noises of fucking continued to echo throughout the room as Inko watched it all happen before her eyes. She had no idea why she was rooted there, but she did know she couldn't take her eyes off any of it.

For some reason she felt a dark nudge of longing course through her body from the extent of Izuku's Quirk range reaching her. Then the single and physically beautifully mother of one reached underneath her skirt and dug her fingers in past her panties to begin masturbating to the scene in front of her. The scene of her son rolling his hips powerfully into Nana's body missionary style.

The woman's legs came up around his lower waist pulling him in deeper and allowing his massive dick to penetrate her womb entirely. Nana hummed out loudly and held onto him for dear life feeling his hips rapidly fuck her pussy right there on the bed.

Wet skin slapping noises echoed even faster with the older woman's moans becoming more prevalent, she closed her eyes and held her mouth agape in silent euphoria. She was beginning to feel her walls climax hard around Izuku's dick, the young boy was putting in the frenzied effort now and savagely pumped his meat into her sopping cunt.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh aaaahahhh! Breed me! Ooaaahh~!" Nana hollered out wrapping her toned arms around Izuku's shoulders careful not to crush him as her legs locked around his waist tightly prior to her body writhing in climax!

"Gggrkkhh!" Izuku grunted loudly and felt his young body tense up as he felt her walls repeatedly convulse around his length pushing him over the edge with climax himself. He bucked hard and fast into Nana's frame feeling her vessel squeeze his length for all it was worth and thereby causing his balls to churn out another thick helping of cum.

Izuku clenched his teeth and held her closely as their bodies writhed together in sweaty naked orgasmic bliss as his seed pumped out in abundance piercing her womb. Nana came hard again and held him close and lovingly before pulling his face onto her lips for another raunchy tongue-probing embrace between woman and boy.

Izuku's body bounced and rocked back and forth, again and again, letting all of his cum shoot out emptying into her womb. Nana felt jitters of excitement and pleasure as he steadily filled her up.

'S-so much!~ I'm probably going to be pregnant!' Nana internally squealed out in delight as Izuku continued pumping his seed deep into the recesses of her body filling up her womb to the point of creating a small bulge from stomach.

"Ah! Aaagh!...Ahhh….! Oohhh yeah." Nana uttered out in bliss as she came down from her orgasmic high with young Midoriya in tow. He settled down as he finished sperming her insides and rested on top of her naked body with head resting between her large breasts.

Both of them were heaving loudly in sweaty naked bliss unaware of Inko Midoriya laying slumped against the wall just across from Izuku's doorway with panties around her ankles and a pool of liquid cum puddled underneath her body. She was panting as well still in disbelief that she had just masturbated to watching her son fuck and possibly impregnate an older woman, nay, the most popular here in the world right now.

Both Midoriyas felt it was such a surreal reality, a dream that randomly took place, but somewhere far away a dying AfO smirked toothily in victory from his cell.

Panting as they rested nakedly on top of each other Izuku pulled up from Nana's body and looked her straight in the face with an uncharacteristically hungry expression before thoughts of other female heroes crossed his mind.

'More…! I want to do this more…! But, I... I want to also be a hero that helps people. I-I'm so confused on what to do with myself right now.' Izuku thought to himself still keeping some rationale despite the dark sexual hunger that now fueled half of his thoughts.

Just then Nana Shimura did something unexpected and plucked out a hair strand from the top of her head and held it out for Izuku to take.

"What's this? Why are you giving me your hair?" He asked taking it into his fingers. Nana simply smiled lovingly at him before squeezing her crossed legs tightly around his buttocks.

"My power, the power of One For All, it's yours. Take it, and become my successor as a hero, my darling Izuku! My Master.~" She announced with a blush before taking his face into her hands and kissing his lips passionately with all the love in her heart.


End file.
